1 October
A list of events which occurred on the 1st of October. ; :Abraham Sofaer is born. ; :Al Cavens is born. ; :Loren Janes is born. ; :Tony Epper is born. ; :Stephen Collins is born. ; :Natalia Nogulich is born. ; :William A. Wallace is born. ; :Steve Kelso is born. ; :Debbie Mirek is born. ; :Elizabeth Dennehy is born. ; :Estee Chandler is born. ; :Edward J. Franklin is born. :Stephen Welke is born. ; :Jay Underwood is born. :Fourth day of filming on . ; :Marcus Young is born. ; :Nicholas Lanier is born. ; :Darlena Tejeiro is born. ; :Edwin Garcia is born. :Trey Murphy is born. ; :Publication of A Star Trek Catalog by Gerry Turnbull and Neil Applebaum from Ace Books. ; :Fourth day of filming on . :The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M. ; : airs. :Final draft script for is submitted. :CIC Video releases ''Original Series'' volumes 32 & 33 and ''Next Generation'' volume 6 on VHS in the UK. ; :Third day of filming on . ; :Third day of filming on . ; :Pocket TNG Starfleet Academy novel Line of Fire published. ; :Pocket TNG Starfleet Academy novel Starfall published. :Pocket Books novel published. :Pocket TNG novel The Last Stand published. ; :Last day of filming on . :Pocket TOS Starfleet Academy novel Cadet Kirk published. :Pocket VOY novel published. ; : airs. :Second day of filming on . :Second day of filming on . :Pocket VOY Day of Honor novel Her Klingon Soul published. :Pocket TOS Day of Honor novel Treaty's Law published. :The Art of Star Trek, paperback edition, published. ; :Pocket Books '' The Dominion War'' novel Behind Enemy Lines published. :Pocket Books '' The Dominion War'' novel published. :Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual published. :Pocket Books Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission published. ; :Final day of filming on . :Pocket TOS novel Across the Universe published. ; :Rittenhouse Archives releases their Seven of Nine: Women of Star Trek Extension trading card set. ; :Sixth day of filming on . :Pocket ENT novel published. :Pocket Books '' Gateways'' novel No Man's Land published. :Pocket Books Gateways novel Cold Wars published. :Paramount Home Entertainment releases ''Next Generation'' volume 4.8 and ''Voyager'' volume 7.8 on VHS in the UK. :TNN begins airing its Next Gen on TNN: A 5-Day Mission marathon event, including the documentary America Loves... Star Trek. ; :Seventh and final day of filming on . :Pocket TOS novel Captain's Peril published. :Pocket DS9 Mission Gamma novel Cathedral published. ; :Julie Parrish dies. : airs. :First day of filming on . :Second unit filming on . :Pocket Books The Lost Era novel The Art of the Impossible published. :Pocket Books Star Trek: New Frontier novel Gods Above published. :Pocket Books Star Trek: New Frontier novel Stone and Anvil published. :Pocket Books Star Trek: New Frontier short story anthology No Limits published. ; :Seventh and final day of filming on . Vulcan Council chambers scenes are filmed today. ; :Sebastian Tom dies. ; : airs. : airs. :Peter Horak dies. ;Unknown year :Evan English is born. de:1. Oktober es:1 octubre it:1 ottobre nl:1 oktober pt:1 de outubro ru:1 октября sv:1 oktober